Various types of equipment exist for semiconductor processing such as plasma etching, ion implantation, sputtering, rapid thermal processing (RTP), photolithography, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and flat panel display fabrication processes wherein etching, resist stripping, passivation, deposition, and the like, are carried out. For example, a vacuum processing chamber may be used for etching and chemical vapor deposition of materials on substrates by supplying an etching or deposition gas to the vacuum chamber and by application of radio frequency (RF) energy to the gas. Electromagnetic coupling of RF energy into the source region of a vacuum chamber is conventionally employed to generate and maintain a high electron density plasma having a low particle energy. Generally, plasmas may be produced from a low-pressure process gas by inducing an electron flow which ionizes individual gas molecules through the transfer of kinetic energy through individual electron-gas molecule collisions. Most commonly, the electrons are accelerated in an electric field, typically a radiofrequency electric field produced between a pair of opposed electrodes which are oriented parallel to the wafer.
Plasma generation is used in a variety of such semiconductor fabrication processes. Plasma generating equipment includes parallel plate reactors such as the type disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,462, electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) systems such as the type disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,232, and inductively coupled plasma (ICP) or transformer coupled plasma systems such as the type disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,458.
Due to the tremendous growth in integrated circuit production, the use of vacuum processing chambers has increased dramatically in recent years. The use of vacuum processing chambers may seriously affect the environment, however, because perfluorocarbons (PFCs) are widely used in plasma etch and plasma-enhanced CVD equipment. PFCs are highly stable compounds which makes them well suited for plasma processing. However, PFCs also significantly contribute to global warming and are not destroyed by scrubbers or other conventional emission control equipment used in vacuum processing chambers. Although there are many gasses which cause global warming, PFCs and hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), both of which are referred to hereinafter as “fluorocarbons”, also used in plasma processing, have particularly high global warming potentials (GWPs). For example, CF4, C3F8, SF6, NF3, and C2HF5 all have GWPs of over 3000, and C2F6, SF6, and CHF3 have GWPs of over 12,000. By contrast, carbon dioxide, a well-known greenhouse gas, has a GWP of 1. In addition, because of their stability, PFCs have a very long lifetime. For example, the lifetimes of CF4 and C2F6 are 50,000 and 10,000 years, respectively. Thus, collectively, these process gasses can have a significant impact on the environment.
To reduce the impact of PFCs on the environment, several conventional methods for abating PFCs from vacuum processing chambers have been proposed, including process optimization, chemical alternatives, and destruction/decomposition. Process optimization involves the refinement of system parameters to achieve the desired process while using the minimum amount of PFCs. Process optimization is desirable because it reduces chemical costs and emissions and may increase throughput and prolong the life of internal components of the reactor. However, process optimization does not provide a complete solution since it does not involve the abatement of PFCs once they are used in the system. Thus, although the amount of PFCs used is reduced by process optimization, the PFCs that are used are ultimately emitted into the environment.
Chemical alternatives to using PFCs are desirable because they eliminate the problem of PFC emissions entirely. However, to date, research is still underway to uncover more effective and environmentally sound chemical alternatives.
There are two basic categories for conventional destruction/decomposition techniques. The first category involves abatement performed on the atmospheric side of the system, either at each tool or on a large scale for multiple tools, after the gasses have passed through the pumping system. On the atmospheric side, there are several possibilities, including water scrubbers, resin beds, furnaces, flame-based burn boxes, and plasma torches. All of these except burn boxes and torches are ineffective against many of the highly stable PFC compounds.
Burn boxes have been shown to be inefficient abatement devices, unless very large amounts of reactant gases such as hydrogen, methane, or natural gas are flowed through the burn box. This makes these devices very expensive to operate, and environmentally unfriendly.
Plasma torches on the atmospheric side could be more effective; however, very large and expensive, not to mention dangerous, torch facilities would be required to abate what would be a small concentration of PFCs in a very high flow of tool effluent. This inefficiency is exacerbated by the addition of large amounts of nitrogen, used as a diluent in vacuum pumps and as a purge gas in many tool operations.
The second general category of destruction/decomposition techniques involves abatement performed under a vacuum upstream of the pumping system. Plasma destruction is one method, for example, in which a device is employed to treat the exhaust from the tool upstream of the pump before nitrogen purge dilution has taken place. In plasma destruction, energy is applied to the reaction gasses to create a plasma in which the gasses are ionized. The PFCs become unstable at the high energy state, and are consequently broken down into smaller molecules which are less detrimental to the environment.
Examples of devices for plasma destruction include the ETC Dryscrub and the Eastern Digital Post-Reaction Chamber (PRC). The ETC Dryscrub is a flat spiral chamber. The gases come in at the outer end of the spiral, circle around, and eventually exit through the center of the spiral. The spiral is an RF electrode operated at 100 kHz. The purpose of the reactor is to dissociate exhaust gases coming from a CVD system so that any remaining solid-producing gases are reacted onto the walls of the spiral. Tests performed on the ETC Dryscrub reactor, however, resulted in a relatively ineffective abatement of C2F6, the test gas. In addition, the main reaction product was another greenhouse PFC gas, CF4, and most of the secondary products were also greenhouse gasses. The Eastern Digital PRC is essentially the same as the ETC Dryscrub, and yields similar results. These devices are both inefficient at plasma abatement and have low plasma densities and dissociation rates.
Another known method for plasma destruction, in which CF4, C2F6, and SF6 may be abated, involves the use of a microwave plasma reactor. Microwave sources, however, are expensive and complex. They also have small skin depths, so they tend have an axial region where there is no plasma, through which unabated gases escape. This can be compensated by inserting a “plug”, but the plug then reduces the fluid conductance of the device, which in turn adversely affects the performance of the pumping system.